My Eye
by ShelloKim
Summary: "Ambil mata Heechul dan berikan pada Kibum, aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau minta"..."Aku sangat merindukan Heechul mama, apa dia masih ingin berteman denganku?" First HANCHUL! HanChul/KiHae/KiChul :* Tinggalkan juga review jika berkenan :) CHAPTER 5 UP! TYPO banyak!
1. Chapter 1

**My Eye**

**Main Cast :**

HanChul

**Cast :**

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Other~

Cerita ini murni khayalan ane! Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam kejadian maupun peristiwa yang tercantum dalam cerita ini! Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka!

Warning : BoyxBoy! Typo(s)!

* * *

Dengan mengenakan satu payung terlihat dua bocah kecil yang terlihat sebaya kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman bermain anak-anak, sepi memang karena saat itu sedang hujan.

Heechul melepas payung yang sedari tai di pegangnya, membuat air hujan menerpa tubuhnya "Hankyungie~" Heechul merengek sembari menarik baju Hankyung yang berdiri hendak menjauh dengan mata merah menahan airmata yang kapan saja akan meledak menjadi sebuah tangisan kencang.

Hankyung menatap lengan Heechul yang menarik ujung bajunya "Lepas Heechul ah, dan jangan panggil Han dengan sebutan itu, nama ku Hangeng" ucapnya dingin

Heechul menarik nafas dengan sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya "Heenim panggil aku Heenim Hankyungie!" teriaknya cempreng diiringi suara guntur yang menyambar bertepatan dengan teriakannya.

Hankyung menggenggam tangan Heechul "Han harus pergi, dan selama Han tidak ada jangan pernah sekali-kali mengingat Han ne" ucap HanGeng serya tersenyum mengelus rambut Heechul yang kini sudah basah akibat hujan.

"Hankyung ah, jangan tinggalkan aku" rengek Heechul

"Berhenti memanggil Han seperti itu Chul ah, Han tidak ingin kau tidak bisa melupakan Han"

"Aku tidak akan melupakan Hankyung!" teriaknya sembari menghempaskan tangan Hangeng yang menggenggam tangannya "Setidaknya Han ucapkan sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal" ucap Heechul dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat memelas

"Han tidak bisa berjanji, Han akan sekolah dan mungkin juga akan menetap di sana" ucap Hangeng lesu

"Hankyungie" ucap Heechul dengan wajah menahan tangisnya

"Jika nanti kita berjumpa lagi, Han harap Chull tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan jangan semakin cantik, jangan membuat Han jatuh cinta lagi, Han ingin melupakan Chul" ucap anak kelas 6 SD tersebut datar

"Hankyungie, jangan melupakanku" ucap Heechul yang kini sudah tangisnya sudah pecah.

Bagaimana bisa anak seumur jagung seperti mereka berbicara masalah cinta seolah-olah mereka orang dewasa. Tapi ya begitulah cinta yang tak pernah memandang usia.

"Mian Heechullie, mama mengatakan Han tidak boleh lama-lama"

Hangeng mendekat meberi kecupan singkat pada pipi kanan Heechul, Heechul memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan yang mungkin akan dirasakannya untuk yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir dari Hankyung-nya. Dan setelahnya Hankyung berjalan menjauh.

Heechul menutup telinganya meringkuk takut dengan gemuruh yang memang terdengar cukup keras "Hankyung ah~" panggilnya lagi pada Hankyung yang sudah menjauh "Hiks hiks" hingga kini hanya isakan yang terdengar dari namja kecil yang duduk sendiri ditengah hujan selebat ini.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Dan lihat bajumu jadi basah semua kan" omel ny. Tan

"Aku menemui Heechul mama" jawab Hangeng seadanya

"Ummm" angguk ny. Tan mengerti "Kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Heechul?" tanya ny. Tan lagi

"Ne mama"

"Kau sudah siapkan semua barang-barangmu? Kita akan segera berangkat malam ini"

"Ne, Han sudah membereskan jauh-jauh hari mama" ucap Hankyung sembari tersenyum manis

"Lebih baik kau kamar, istirahatkan dulu badanmu beberapa jam, karena kita akan menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh" perintah ny. Tan dan Hankyung langsung menurutinya.

Hangeng mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaiannya yang lain, merebahkan diri menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terbilang sangat luas untuk seorang anak kecil "Heenim, aku melakukannya agar kau tidak terlalu mengingatku. Berjanjilah untuk hidup lebih baik, aku berjanji akan kembali padamu suatu saat nanti" ucapnya sembari menyeka airmatanya.

.

.

Dilain tempat dikamar yang terbilang lebih kecil dari kamar yang dimiliki oleh Hangeng terlihat seorang namja cilik yang terlihat cantik dengan baju pink yang dikenakannya sedang memeluk boneka beruang kesukaannya.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi Hankyungie" ucap Heechul terus menangis, bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil berpikir layaknya orang dewasa seperti ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Heechul noona, buka pintunya aku ingin bermain denganmu" seru suara dari luar yang terdengar begitu manis bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Heechul berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membukakan sang pengetuk pintu.

KLEK

"Berhenti menyebutku noona Kim Kibum! Aku ini hyung-mu bukan noona-mu!" bentak Heechul langsung saat membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Kimbum langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi cemberut dengan airmata tertahah dia berusaha berbicara "Mi-mian hyung, aku berjanji tidak akan memanggilmu noona lagi" ucapnya perlahan

"Kau selalu berjanji tapi kau jgua selalu mengingkarinya!" pekik Heechul dengan suara cemprengnya lagi

"Hiks hiks mi-mian hyung" ucap Kibum dengan isakannya

DUK

Ujung sapu kotor berhasil mengenai kepala Heechul membuatnya meringis kesakitan "YAK! Kau apakan Kibum hah!? Sudah ku bilang bersikap baiklah padanya! Dasar tidak tau diri" bentak wanita paruh baya yang kini berdiri di belakang Kibum

"Appo" gumam Heechul pelan

BRAK

Heechul menutup kasar pintunya, membiarkan Heechul dan wanit paruh baya tersebut kaget karena perbuatannya.

DUG DUG DUG

"Yak! Namja bodoh buka pintunya dasar tidak tahu diri! Kau harus minta maaf pada Kibum" teriak wanita tersebut sembari terus membuat kegaduhan dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Heechul

"Umma sudah aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku yang salah" bela Kibum

"Ya sudah, kajja anak umma, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini, jangan menghiraukan anak tidak berguna itu" ucapnya kemudian membawa Kibum dalam gendongannya.

Heechul dan kibum lahir dari ayah yang sama namun memiliki ibu yang berbeda. Heechul sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak iya baru saja terlahir ke dunia. Dan setelah ayahnya menikah lagi dan mempunyai anak yakni Kibum dia mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda.

Bahkan ayahnya tidak pernah membelanya, mungkin karena terlalu sayang dengan istri baruya tersebut.

"Hiks hiks, itulah kenapa aku tidak Han pergi, kau penolongku Han" isaknya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah basah dengan airmata pada bantal berwarna pink-nya.

.

.

.

**6 Tahun Kemudian~**

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik apda usianya terlihat tengah duduk santai di jok belakang mobil yang mereka kendarai saat ini.

"Mama ini sudah 6 tahun berlalu, apa Heechul masih tinggal di rumahnya yang lama?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan baju kaos hitan dengan celana jean berwarna abu-abu beserta jaket kulit yang dikenakannya, beserta akcamata yang juga hitam bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya.

"Mama tidak tahu" ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut Hangeng

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti seorang bocah mama" ucap Hangeng seraya menepis pelan tangan ny. Tan "Aku sdah akan masuk perguruan tinggi" sambungnya lagi

Ny. Tan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya tersebut, dia benar anaknya sudah tumbuh besar sekarang, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dai tuan Tan sendiri.

"Kenapa papa tidak ikut dengan kita?"

"Hangeng mama kira kau sudah besar dan mengerti keadaan kita sekarang" ny. Tan mendesah kecewa

"Aku mengerti, aku hanya belum bisa menerima perceraian kalian" ucap Hangeng tak kalah lesu.

Sejak perpindahan mereka ke China negeri asal tuan Tan, istrinya mendapat perlakuan yang buruk dari keluarga di sana, belum lagi tuan dan ny. Tan yang sepertinya memang mulai terlihat bosan dengan rumah tangganya. Nyonya Tan berusaha ia membujuk tuan Tan untuk pulang namun apa yang didapat? Dia malah mendapat surat cerai jika ia memilih untuk meninggalkan negeri tirai bambu tersebut.

"Mama tau kau pasti berat berpisak dengan adikmu kan?" ucap ny. Tan lembut, Hangeng melepas kacamatanya menatap wajah sang umma sembari memberi senyum indahnya.

"Ne aku memang sangat menyayangi Donghae" ucap Hangeng jujur "Tapi aku lebih tidak bsia membiarkan mama tinggal sendirian di sini, pembagian ini kurasa sudah cukup adil" ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan ny. Tan erat.

"Kau memang sangat berbeda dengan Donghae Han, kau sangat sabar dan dewasa" ucap ny. Tan yang senang dengan sikap anak sulungnya ini.

"Tentu karena aku gege-nya" ucapya bangga "Aku sangat merindukan Heechul mama, apa dia masih ingin berteman denganku?" tanya Hangeng lesu

.

.

**Di Daratan China**

Seorang namja berusia sekitar 15 tahun kini mengambil sebuah kursi meletakkannya di sebelah kursi namja yang terlihat lebih tua.

"Papa, apa harus seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin terpisah dengan Hangeng gege" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat manja

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Papa tidak ingin menjadi serakah dengan membawa Hangeng juga tinggal bersama kita Donghae" jawab tuan Tan acuh masih berkutat dengan laptopnya

"Bagaimana jika aku merindukannya? Bagaimana jika aku mati karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya papa?" ucap Donghae tak karuan

Tuan Tan melepas pandangannya dari laptop di depannya dan melihat anaknya yang kini duduk di sebelahnya "Sepertinya kau tu terlalu banyak menonton drama dengan Ryeowook, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak bertemu dengan gege Donghae" ucap tuan Tan terkekeh geli dengan ucapan sang anak

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintai Han gege papa" jawab Dongahae lesu

"Kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya juga dengan mama, aku tidak melarangmu untuk mengunjungi mereka" ucap tuan Tan berusaha menjelaskan pada anaknya yang memang manja ini

"Papa~" panggil Donghae lagi sembari bergelayut manja di lengan papanya

"Apa?" jawab tuan Tan sangat malas

"Jika aku ikut dengan mama juga Han gege ke Korea apa papa keberatan?" tanya Donghae takut-takut

Tuan tan menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin "Kau tega meninggalkan papa yang sudah tua ini sendirian di sini?" tanya tuan Tan sembari mengacak-acak rambut anaknya ini

"Papa tidak sendirian papa masih memiliki sanak saudara di sini, justru mama dan Han gege lah yang sendirian di sana" ucap Donghae tak mau kalah

"Haaaah" tuan tan menghela nafas berat "Papa akan memikirkannya lagi, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi, kau sudahs sangat bau" ucap tuan Tan seraya mengendus tubuh Donghae yang sebenarnya tidak bau sama sekali

"Kau mengejekku papa" rajuk Donghae

"Tidak, sudah cepat mandi, hari sudah sangat tinggi, jangan mentang-mentang hari minggu lalu kau ingin bermalas-malasan" ucap tuan tan sembari menyentil hidung Donghae

"Ok papa" ucapnya dan setelahnya mencium pipi sang appa sekilas dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang kerja tuan Tan tersebut.

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

Terlihat seorang namja berperawakan kurus dengan wajah yang terbilang cukup ah salah sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria berjalan meraba menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak memanggilku" seru seorang dengan suara beratnya.

Namja tersebut berusaha membantu sang namja cantik untuk berjalan dengan menuntunnya, namun saat tangan tersebut berusaha menggaainya dengan cepat sang namja cantik menepisnya "Aku bisa sendiri, jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang cacat meski aku memang cacat Kim Kibum!" ucapnya tegas lalu kembali berjalan terlunta-lunta dengan tongkat peraba jalan yang ia pakai.

"Hyung, kenapa kau masih membenciku" gumam Kibum pelan seraya memperhatikan Heechul yang sudah masuk sempurna dalam kamar mandi.

BLAM

Heechul menutup kasar pintu kamar mandi, menyandarkan dirinya hingga terduduk sempurna di lantai kamar mandi.

"_Kibum dan Heechul kecelakaan!"_

"_MWO!?"_

"_Heechul baik-baik saja tapi Kibum sekarang koma dan sudah dipastikan dia akan mengalami kebutaan, karena kedua bola matanya rusak total akibat kecelakaan tersebut, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"_

"_Ambil mata Heechul dan berikan pada Kibum, aku akan memberikan berapapun yang ku minta".."rahasiakan ini dan buat seolah-oleh memang Heechul yang mengalami kecelakaan parah! Mengerti!?"_

"AAAARRRRRGH!" Heechul mengerang kasar sembari mengecak-acak rambutnya prustasi kala kalimat-kalima biadab seakan berngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung wae? Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau baik-baik saja?" panik Kibum yang memang tak beralih dari tempatnya tadi

"Pergi! Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Heechul pelan dengan suara seraknya namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Kibum

"Ne, panggil aku jika kau memerlukan sesutau hyung" ucapnya kemudia berlalu meninggalkan Heechul

"Hankyungie, aku masih menunggumu hiks hiks, aku membutuhkanmu dan aku tidak tahu sekarang aku tumbuh menjadi cantik atau tampan, aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat diriku sendiri sekarang hiks" gumamnya pelan dengan isakan yang terdengar samar.

.

.

.

"Ahra yah!" sapa nyonya Tan nyaring

"Ye? Nugu? Ah Tan Sora kah?" tanya Ahra balik sembari memperhatikan wanita di depannya

"Aish berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Tan nyonya Kim" balas Sora seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Ahra

"Ah wae? Ah jangan jangan kau ceritakan di sini, ktia harus ke rumahku, kajja ne, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucapnya sembari memeluk kawan lamanya tersebut.

"Haha ne aku pasti akan sering ke rumahmu, apa ini Kibum? Wah dia sangat taman sekarang" ucapnya seraya memuji Kibum

"Ah ahjuma terlalu memuji" ucap Kibum sopan

"Mama kau berjalan cepat sekali" keluh Hangeng yang datang dengan troli belanjaan yang sudah penuh.

"Ah ini Hangeng?" tanya Ahra saat melihat Hangeng "Dia juga tampan"

"Kim Ahjuma?" ucap Hangeng ragu namun setelahnya keraguan tersebut lenyap saat Sora menganggukan kepalanya "Bagaimana keadaan Heechul?" tanya Hangeng langsung dan membuat Ahra mengubah mimik wajahnya tak suka.

"Dia..."

"Umma, kita harus pulang, appa sedang bertugas dan Heechul hyung sendirian di rumah, aku khawatir padanya" sela Kibum memotong ucapaan umma-nya.

"Untuk apa mereka mengkhawatirkan Heechul? Memangnya dia tidak bsia menjaga diri?" batin Hangeng

"Haaah ya sudah, Sora aku harus pulang sekarang, jika kau ingin berkunjung aku masih tinggal di rumahku yang dulu" ucapnya

"Saya permisi ahjumma hyung" ucapnya sopan.

Saat Hangeng dan kibum berpapasan pandang mereka bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama "Aku sangat mengenal tatapan itu, hanya Heechul yang memiliki tatapan setajam itu" batin Hangeng "Ah tidak mereka bersaudara jelas jika mereka memiliki sorot mata yang terlihat sama" rutuknya lagi dalam hati

"Han kajja, sampai kapan kau ingin bertahan di sana" ucap nyonya Tan setengah berteriak

"Ah ne mama" ucapnya lalu mengejar Sora tentu saja dengan mendorong troli belanjaan mereka.

"Heechul ah apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukanmu! Apa kau tumbuh dengan tampan seperti yang ku inginkan?" batin Hangeng

.

.

.

**Ada yang berminat?**

**Review! ^_^**

**Gara-gara rasa rindu yang teramat sangat akan sosok Han gege tiba-tiba pengen buat HanChul.**

**Ini HanChul pertama, mian banyak kekurangan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Eye**

**Main Cast :**

HanChul/KiHae/KiChul

**Cast :**

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Jung Yunho

Other~

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

_**Before...**_

_"Heechul ah apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukanmu! Apa kau tumbuh dengan tampan seperti yang ku inginkan?" batin Hangeng_

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan dengan begitu tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah besarnya. Menuju sebuah kamar yang memiliki pintu berwarna pink.

Klek

"Nugu?" seru Heechul galak saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat Heechul yang kini tengah asik dengan makannya "Haaah syukurlah kau baik-baik saja hyung" Kibum menghela nafas lega.

Heechul langsung mengubah raut wajahnya saat mengetahui siapa yang datang "Kibum?" tanya Heechul lagi guna memastikan "Kau pikir aku orang yang harus terus dikhawatirkan seperti itu? Apa karena aku buat kau pikir aku adalah pria lemah!? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Kim Kibum!" pekiknya lantang

Kibum mendekat ke arah Heechul "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu hyung hanya saj-"

"KELUAR!" bentak Heechul sembari melempar piring yang ebrada dipangkuannya hingga pecah berantakan.

"Cukup!" Kibum menggenggam kasar kedua lengan Heechul "Berhenti membenciku tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini hyung!" cecar Kibum lagi

"Lepas" ucapnya mencoba melepas cengkraman Kibum meski sia-sia "Tanpa alasan kau bilang?" sambungnya dalam hati

Perlahan Kibum melepas cengkramannya karena dirasanya Heechul sudah tidak memberontak lagi "Aku ingin kita akur layaknya saudara lainnya" ucap Kibum sangat lembut "Tapi kenapa kau selalu dan selalu saja membenciku? Katakan jika aku membuatmu merasa tersingkirkan, katakan jika kau merasa aku merebut perhatian appa darimu hyung, katakan!" ucapnya lagi

"Ne ne! Aku merasa tersingkirkan setelah kehadiranmu! Aku merasa kau penyebab semua kesialanku Kim Kibum!" cecarnya penuh emosi "Semenjak aku buta, appa semakin mengesampingkanku dan selalu mengutamakanmu! Beruntungnya kau yang sempurna dan selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuamu! Lalu aku? Aku hanya debu kecil yang berada di sekitar kalian! Jika aku hilang sekalipun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya!" sambungnya lagi lantang

GREP

Kibum memeluk Heechul erat, dan kali ini tidak ada berontakan yang dilakukannya, dia hanya membiarkan Kibum memeluknya meski ia juga tidak membalasnya.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu hyung" ucap Kibum lirih "Aku selalu mengutamakanmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, dan lagi appa membagi adil rasa sayagnya untuk kita" sambungnya lagi namun Heechul hanya diam.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi tempatmu untuk bersandar, aku akan menjadi matamu, aku akan menjadi tangan dan kakimu jika kau malas untuk bergerak hyung, aku akan melakukan semua itu, jika aku memang memiliki salah ku mohon maafkan aku hyung" Kibum berbicara dengan pelan namun dengan nada yang terdengan sangat yakin

Setelah melontarkan kata-kata tersebut dirasakannya badan Heechul bergetar dalam pelukannya "Hyung" panggil Kibum "Kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi

Heechul tidak menjawab naum kini dia membalas pelukan Kibum erat, bahkan sangat erat. Kibum mengerti dan membiarkan Heechul tenang dalam pelukannya (Gak tau ya orang buta bisa nangis apa enggak, tapi di dalam cerita ini BISA! Hehe).

"Mianhae" kata itu yang pertama dari mulut Heechul setelah berdiam beberapa menit.

Kibum memundurkan sedikit badan Heechul agar dapat menatap wajah cantik hyungnya tersebut "Untuk apa? Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki kesalahan hyung"

"Karena selalu menyalahkanmu atas semua kesialanku, mianhae" ucap Heechul lagi

Lagi Kibum membawa Heechul dalam pelukannya "Kau tidak! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

"Ne, kau yang salah" ucap Heechul tak ingin ambil pusing. Dan Kibum terkekeh geli karena jawaban sang hyung tersebut.

"Untuk merayakannya hari akurnya kita, bagaimana kalau ktia jalan-jalan hyung?" tawar Kibum

"Kemana? Percuma saja jalan-jalan toh aku juga tidak dapat melihat apa-apa" jawab Heechul entang dan itu membuat Kibum sedikit murung.

"Aku berjanji!"

"Berjanji? Berjanji untuk apa?"

Kibum menarik tangan Heechul dan meletakkannya di dadanya "Berjanji untuk menjadi dokter yang bisa mengobati semua luka-lukamu! Dan aku juga berjanji untuk mencarikan donor mata untukmu" ucapnya yakin.

Heechul tersenyum geli "Kau baru SMA sudah bisa berbicara seperti itu" ejek Heechul

"SMA? Aku sudah akan lulus" jawab Kibum penuh kemenangan

"Jangan bercanda-"

"Aku loncat kelas hyung, dan tahun ini aku akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi" sambungnya lagi "Aku akan mengabil jurusan kedokteran agar aku dapat membuang semua kesialanmu" ucapnya yakin

Heechul tersenyum sangat manis lalu berkata "Gomawo" ucapnya pelan "Kibum boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ucapnya dengan wajah serius

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Aku tumbuh seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu?" bingung Kibum yang memang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Heechul tersebut.

"Aku tumbuh seperti apa? Tampan? Cantik? Atau tidak kedua-duanya?"

Kibum tersneyum mendengar eprtanyaan hyungnya tersebut "kau tumbuh sangat cantik hyung" ucapnya sembari menyampirkan poni Heechul ke telinganya.

"Haaah, aku ingin tumbuh dengan tampan" ucapnya lesu

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur hyung, jarang ada laki-laki secantik dirimu, bahkan wanitapun mengalahkan kecantikanmu" puji Kibum jujur. Dan memang benar Heechul adalah pria yang sangat cantik.

"Berhenti memujiku, kau tadi mengatakan ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan bukan?"

"Ne, kau mau hyung? Kau ingin kemaa?"

"Aku ingin ke makam almarhum ibuku, tapi sebelumnya temani aku untuk membeli bunga untuk ku letakkan di sana" ucapnya dan Kibum hanya meng-iya-kan.

.

.

.

"Han, mau kemana?" tanya Sora saat melihat Hangeng sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah Kim ahjumma mama, bolehkan?" tanya Hangeng ragu

Sora mengerling nakal mendengar jawaban sang anak "Berkunjung kerumah nyonya Kim? Atau menemui Heechul?" tanya Sora

Hangeng menatap bosan ke arah sora yang terlihat ingin menggodannya "Haaah aku berangkat mama, bye" hangeng meninggalkan sang umma setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada kedua pipi sang umma

"Anak itu, aku sepertinya sudah membiarkannya tumbuh dengan tidak normal jika terus berhubungan dengan Heechul" ucap Sora menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Hangeng melajukan mobilnya dengan tidak sabar, pasalanya ertemuannya dengan Kibum dan nyonya Kim tadi semakin membuatnya rindu dengan sosok Heechul yang membuat 6 tahunnya ak dapa menatap ke arah gadis ataupun pria lain.

"Heenim, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu lagi saat kita bertemu" gumamnya sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri

CKIIIT

Hangeng menghentikan mobilnya kaget, saat hendak menabrak pejalan kaki yang menyebrang. Dengan panik Hangeng segerak keluar untuk melihat keadaan orang yang barusan hamir di tabraknya.

"BODOH! Kau bisa menyetir atau tidak!" pekik salah satu namja tersebut marah.

"Mianhae saya tid- Kibum?"

"K-kau?"

Heechul berusaha berdiri dengan meraba-raba "Kibum ah~ Bantu aku berdiri" rengeknya manja, sungguh sangat cepat keakraban mereka terjalin.

"Hyung!" panik Kibum dan langsung membantu Heechul berdiri "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" ucapnya sembari memeriksa kondisi Heechul

"Gwenchana, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau mendorongku?" kesal Heechul

"Kita hampir tertabrak hyung, untung saja kau baik saja-saja" jelas Kibum

Hangeng berdiri mematung melihat sosok yang kini berada di depannya, sungguh menurut pandangnnya kecantikannya tidak berubah sedikitpun, hanya satu yang membuat Hangeng memasang raut wajah menyedihkan, Heechul menggunakan tongkat peraba? Apa yang etrjadi padanya?

"Heenim" gumamnya pelan

"Siapa yang menabrak kita? Seharusnya kau menghajarnya Kibum!" omel Heechul tak terima

Hangeng baru saja hendak mendekati Heechul namun niatnya sudah batal saat Kibum mengisyaratkan untuk menjauh dengan tatapan mata menusuk yang diberikannya.

"Sudah kita pulang saja, orangnya sudah pergi hyung" bohong Kibum sembari menuntun Heechul menuju mobilnya yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak memarahinya tadi" dengus Heechul kesal

"Sudah, bairkan saja orang tolol itu hyung, nanti juga dapat karamanya karena tidak meminta maaf pada kita" ucapnya sembari melirik lagi ke arah Hangeng yang kini masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

"Heenim" gumam hangeng lagi saat dilihatnya mobil Kimbun dan Heechul sudah pergi "Ap-apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ucapnya masih menatap nanar bagian belakang mobil Heechul terlihat semakin menjauh.

Hangeng berkutat cukup lama dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya saat melihat Heechul yang sedikit berbeda dari enam tahun yang lalu.

"Apa aku salah telah meninggalkanmu selama ini?" gumamnya lagi entah pada siapa

.

.

.

Kibum masih berkonsentrasi pada menyetirnya meski kini ia tengah mengepal kuat tangannya pada kemudi setir menahan emosinya "Kenapa dia harus muncul sekarang! Aku tidak ingin Heechul hyug mengabaikanku karena kehadiran namja china itu!" batin Kibum geram

"Kibum ah~" panggil Heechul

"..."

"Kibum ah!" panggilnya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit nyaring karena sepertinya Kibum tidak mendengarnya

"Ah yee? Kenapa hyung?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" rajuk Heechul

"Aku sedang melamun tadi hyung, mianhae" ucapnya cengengesan "Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya lagi

"Jangan melamun, aku tidak ingin mengalami kecelakaan lagi" dengus Heechul kesal "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah menemaniku mengunjungi makam umma" ucapnya tulus

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih hyung, sudah menjadi kewajibanku" jawabnya sembari mengelus kepala Heechul dengan satu tangannya.

Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil "Aku mengantuk" gumamnya pelan

"Tidurlah hyung" ucap Kibum seraya tersenyum manis meski Heehcul tak melihatnya. "Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai"

.

.

**China**

"Papa" panggil Donghae manja

"Wae? Ada lagi yang kau inginkan setelah meninggalkan papa sendirian di China?" sindir tuan Tan

"Papa!" kesalnya lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi tuan Tan yang kini masih setia duduk di meja kerjanya "Jika kau tidak mengizinkan ku pergi aku tidak keberatan, aku tidak jadi pergi" ucap donghae dengan nada merajuknya

Tuan Tan mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berubah "Kau ini terlalu manja utuk ukuran pria Donghae, berhenti bersikap seperti ini" bujuk tuan Tan seraya membaikkan tubuh Donghae

"Haaah aku tidak manja" kilahnya

"Lalu apa namanya kalau tidak manja?" ucao tuan Tan seraya menyentil hidung Donghae pelan

"Aku hany-"

"Sudahlah, papa mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal bersama mama dan Han gege, tapi ingat kau tidak boleh melupakan papamu ini, kau harus terus memberi papa kabar saat di sana" jelas tuan tan

"Hehe xie xie papa" ucapnya sembari memeluk tuan Tan

Tuan Tan kembali mendudukan diri pada kursi di balik meja kerjanya "Sekarang jangan ganggu papa sedang sibuk, kembalilah ke kamarmu" titahnya

"Haaaaah selalu saja" ucap Donghae kesal dan setelahnya keluar dari ruanga kerja tuan Tan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakainya kesal

.

.

Hangeng mengurungkan niatnya berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim setelah kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, dan lebih memilih untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang"

"Eh? Tidak jadi ke rumah Kim ahjumma?" bingung Sora

"Tidak"

"Wae? Sepertinya mood-mu berubah sangat drastis" tanya Sora lagi

"Gwenchana mama, aku lelah, aku ingin kekamar" uca Hangeng cuek dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sora yang masih bingung dengan tingkah laku anak sulungnya tersebut

Hangeng masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai, merebahkan diriny kasar tentu setelah melepas sepatu jaket dan juga kaus kakinya.

"Aku tidak boleh gegabah, aku harus mencari tahu pelan-pelan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Heechul selama aku tak ada" gumamnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Drrrt Drrrt

Hangeng meraih ponsel yang ebrada tak jauh darinya "Dongek?" gumamnya saat melihat layar ponselnya

"Yobose-"

_"GEGEEEE!"_ pekik suara di seberang sambungan telpon dan otomatis membuat Hangeng menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya.

"Kau berhasil membuat kupingku sakit Donghae" kesal Hangeng

_"Hehe"_ dah hanya dibalas tawa tak jeals oleh Dognhae

"Ada apa? Jangan katakan kau menelpon hanya untuk mengatakan merindukanku?" tuding Hangeng langsung

"_Aniyo, aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu"_

"Kalau begitu aku tutup ne, bye"

_"Andwee!"_ pekik Donghae lagi _"Aku tarik kata-kataku Han gege, aku merindukanmu"_ ucapnya lagi

"Haaaah, kau ini" ucap Hangeng yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik "Ada apa?" ulang Hangeng

_"Aku akan pindah ke sana bersama gege dan juga mama"_ jawab Donghae girang

"Apa?"

_"Papa mengizinkanku ge, lagi pula aku bosan di sini bersama papa yang hanya tahu bekerja dan bekerja, aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu gege"_ cerocosnya lagi

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar perkataan adik semata wayangnya ini "Ye ye gege tahu kau pasti akan melakukan hal seperti ini, jadi kapan kau akan ke sini?" tanyanya lagi

_"Besok, papa sudah memesankan tiket keberangkatan jam sembilan pagi ge"_

"Secepat itu kah?" kaget Hangeng

_"Wae? Kau keberatan?"_ tantang Donghae

"Ani" singkat Hangeng "Haaah aku akan menjemputmu besok, telpon aku jika sudah di bandara"

_"Iya jangan beritahu mama ge, aku ingin memberikannya kejutan"_ ucapnya setengah berbisik, sebenranya tanpa berbisikpun sang mama tidak mungkin mendengar -_-

"Araa, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, aku lelah ingin tidur"

_"Tapi ini masih siang ge-"_

Sudah, besok pagi hubungi aku, bye" dengan segera Hangeng memutus sambungannya sebelum Donghae kembali bermonolog ria terhadapnya.

PIP

"Haaaah" Hangeng menarik dafas dalam "Anak itu kenapa tidak bisa membuang sikap manjanya" gumamnya pelan "Tapi itu yang membuatku sangat menyayanginya" sambungnya lagi

.

.

"Han gege kenapa seenaknya memutus sambungan telponku!" kesalnya sembari melempar sembarang handphonenya. Tapi tak lama setelahnya ia mengambilnya lagi "Maaf handphone aku menyakitimu" ucapnya sembaru mengelus punggung handphone tersebut

"Dia tidak akan menerima maafmu"

"Papa?" kaget Donghae "Sejak kapan papa di sana?"

"Sejak kau merengek dan menjelek-jelekkan papa pada gege-mu" ucap tuan Tan yang kini sudah ikut mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang Donghae

"Mianhae papa" sesalnya namun tetap dengan wajah tak berdosanya "Papa besok mengantarku kebandara bukan?" tanya Donghae manja

"Papa tidak bisa sayang, papa ada meeting, tidak apa-apakan?"

"Haaaah aku sudah tahu papa pasti lebih mementingkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan papa dari pada anak papa sendiri" ucapnya lesu

"Kau ini terlalu manja Donghae, kau harus bersikap lebih dewasa saat di korea nanti, jangan seperti ini, dan ingat jangan menyusahkan Han gege dan mama" pesan tuan Tan

"Aku tidak manja, aku sudah bersikap dewasa, dan aku tidak akan menyusahkan mama dan Han gege papa" Donghae menjawab satu persatu pesan sang papa

"Kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa?"

"Iya, itu" tunjuknya pada 3 buah koper besar yang berada di sudut kamar besar tersebut

"Ya tuhan, rupanya kau sudah benar-benar menyiapkannya"

"Tentu saja" bangganya

"Ya sudah kita akan jalan-jalan sepuasnya hari ini, kajja ganti bajumu dengan yang lebih layak" ucapnya sembari menarik Donghae agar turun dari tempat tidurnya

"Benarkah? Ok ok aku akan ganti baju secepatnya, papa tunggu di luar, ok?" ucapnya sembari membuat tanda 'ok' dengan tangan kanannya.

.

.

Kibum mendudukan Heechul di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu rumah mereka "Bagaimana hyung senang hari ini?" tanya Kibum dan Heechul mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Hyung lapar? Apa ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak lapar Kibum ah" jawabnya

"Kau harus makan hyung, kau lihat tubuhmu sekarang sudah sangat kurus" ucapnya sembari menoel-noel lengan Heechul "Nanti kecantikanmu hilang termakan tirusnya wajahmu ini" omel Kibum lagi

"Sejak kapan kau jadi secerewet ini Kim Kibum? Ya sudah ambilkan aku makan"

"Seenaknya saja menyuruh Kibum, kau pikir kau siapa!" seru suara yang Heechul kenal betul itu adalah suara si nenek sihir Ahra yang membuat hidupnya seperti sekarang ini

"Umma!" tegur Kibum "berhenti ebrsikap kasar pada Heechul hyung"

Ahra memutar bola matanya jengah "Untuk apa aku berbaik-baik pada manusia tidak berguna seperti dia?" jawabnya enteng

Heechul lebih memilih untuk diam dari pada harus meladeni ocehan wanita tua keriput tersebut "Aku masuk" ucap Heechul.

"Aku antar-"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" jawabnya lembut

"Tapi hyung~"

"Sudahlah Kibum! Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi yang dia bilang dia bisa, jadi biarkan saja dia, untuk apa kau mengurusinya" cecar Ahra lagi

"Permisi" ucap Heechul lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan Kibum dan Ahra dengan tentu saja dengan tongkat yang digunakannya untuk meraba langkahnya.

.

.

**Malam harinya...**

Heechul merebahkan dirinya perlahan di tempat tidurnya "Apa aku jahat jika berharap nenek sihir itu cepat mati" gumamnya lirih "Umma~ Hankyung~ nasib ku tidak akan seburuk ini jika kalian tidak meninggalkaku" kini isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir namja cantik ini.

"Akan sangat mustahil jika aku mengharapkan umma kembali, tapi aku percaya Hangeng akan menjemputku dan mengeluarkanku dari neraka ini" gumamnya lagi entah pada siapa

KLEK

Heechul bangun dan mendudukan diri masih di tempat tidurnya "Nugu?" tanyanya

"Ini appa" suara bass Yunho yang terdengar begitu lembut, suara lembut yang sebenarnya sangat Heechul rindukan.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" tanya Heechul dingin

Yunho mendekat ke arah Heechul, mengusap pelan rambut Heechul, tangan jenjang Yunho terasa sangat hangat saat menyentuh kepala anaknya. Sungguh jika saja bisa ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan memeluk Yunho seerat-eratnya untuk meluapkan kesedihannya, tapi tidak! Heechul lebih mmeilih untuk bertahan pada sikap dinginnya, sudah terlalu banyak airmata yang ia perlihatkan pada Yunho.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat keadaanmu" jawab Yunho lembut "Kau baik-baik saja bukan selama appa ke luar kota? Umma memperlakukanmu dengan baik bukan?" tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi

"Aku rasa appa sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab Heechul datar "Tidak!" sambungnya lagi

"Mianhae"

"Berhenti meminta maaf, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun" jawab Heechul lagi

Yunho tersenyum getir mendegar jawaban Heechul yang begitu menyakitkan di telinganya "Kau sungguh mewarisi sikap jutek seperti umma-mu Heechul ah"

Heechul mendorong Yunho pelan agar sedikit menjauh darinya, merebahkan diri dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badannya, Heechul berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat ini namun saat Yunho kembali mengungkit 'umma' yang begitu dicintainya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Keluar! Jangan menyebut-nyebut umma lagi!" ucapnya yang terdengar samar karena selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya

"Jaljayo" ucapnya pelan "Mianhae appa membuat hidupmu seperti ini Heechul ah" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Heechul

"Hiks hiks aku benci semua yang ada di rumah ini! Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama umma dan Hankyung!" isaknya lirih

SRET

Seseorang membuka kasar selimut yang digunakan Heechul untuk menutupi tubuhnya, membuat Heechul bangun dan tentu saja panik.

"YAK! Apa yang-"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa itu artinya kau tidak ingin hidup denganku" marah Kibum

"Kibum ah? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak appa keluar dari kamar ini hyung. Hyung boleh aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin menemanimu tidur, bolehkan?"

"Terserah" ucapnya malas lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi

GREP

"Ki-kibum ah apa yang kau lakukan?" kaget Heechul saat Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul yang membelakanginya "Leps Kibum ah, ini terasa aneh" kesal Heechul

"Malam ini dingin, aku ingin mendapat kehangatan darimu hyung, biarkan seperti ini" bisik Kibum dengan suara beratnya dan itu membuat Heechul agak sedikit err~

Heechul menggeser posisinya agak ke samping agar menjauh dari Kibum namun Kibum juga ikut menggeser dirinya tiap kali Heechul bergesar dan seperti itu sampai akhirnya Heechul menyentuh tembok sudut ranjangnya yang membuatnya malah terkurung.

Heechul menyibak kasar selimutnya mendudukan diri masih apda tempatnya berbaring tadi "Yak! kau membuatku risih" kesal Heechul

Kibum ikut bangun dan duduk tetap dengan memepet Heechul "Risih? Wae? Kita saudara, tidak masalah jika seperti ini hyung" acuhnya yang kini malah melingkarkan lagi tangannya di pinggang Heechul

"Karena kita saudara ini terasa aneh Kibum ah, dan lagi kita sudah besar tidak seharusnya tidur berdempet-dempetan seperti anak kecil seperti ini Kim Kibum" omel Heechul

"Berhenti mengomel dan cepatlah tidur hyung"

"Aku akan tidur jika kau keluar dari kamarku" jawab Heechul

"Aku akan keluar jika kau memberiku..."

Tanpa aba-aba Kibum menarik Heechul menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Heechul, Heechul masih meraba bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, kesadarannya mulai terpanggil saat Kibum melumat pelan bibirnya.

.

.

.

**Huaaaah~**

**Sibuk bingit ane -_- Mianhae baru sempet update~**

**Masih ada yang tertarik kah?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Eye**

**Main Cast :**

HanChul/KiHae/KiChul

**Cast :**

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Jung Yunho

Other~

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Ane punya saran nih :) Bacanya sambil denger alunan lagu instrumen dari piano atau biola, pasti tambah nikmat deh ^_^**

**Happy Reading ^.^**

* * *

_**Before...**_

_Tanpa aba-aba Kibum menarik Heechul menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Heechul, Heechul masih meraba bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, kesadarannya mulai terpanggil saat Kibum melumat pelan bibirnya._

.

.

.

Heechul mendorong Kibum kasar hingga membuatnya terjungkal dari tempat tidur Heechul "Ki-kibum ah a-apa yang kau lakukanh!?" teriaknya

"Memberimu ciuman selamat malam" jawabnya enteng lalu melenggang keluar meninggalkan Heechul yang masih kebingungan sembari memegangi bibirnya yang sudah merasa kecapan seorang Kim Kibum.

"Bo-bodoh ap-apa yang telah...aaaaargh" rutuknya setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

Drrrt

Klik

"**Gege, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berangkat besok T_T Papa ternyata lupa memesankan tiket untukku, mungkin lusa aku baru akan ke sana, jika sampai tidak jadi aku akan kabur sekarang jaga TT_TT, miss u gege~**"

Hangeng langsung tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari adik manjanya ini "Dasar anak ini, kenapa baru memberi kabar, beruntung aku belum berangkat ke bandara" ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya

"**Ne, pastikan kapan kau akan ke sini, jangan membuat gege-mu ini membuang-buang waktunya di bandara"**

Begitu kiranya pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Hangeng.

"**Ne, LUSA PASTI gege ^_^"**balas Donghae lagi

"Kau mau kemana Han? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sora saat meliaht Hangeng yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya

"Aku tadi berniat untuk berkeliling mama, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi" jawabnya

"Ah, bisa kau antarkan ini untuk Kim ahjumma?" ucap Sora sembari memberi sebuah tas yang terbuat dari kertas pada Hangeng

"Apa ini mama?"

"Sudah antarkan saja"

"Nanti sore tidak masalah kan mama? Aku ingin mendaftarkan diri di kampus pilihanku mama, dan mungkin siangnya aku akan membeli sedikit buku" jawab Hangeng

"Ne, antarkan kapan kau suka" jawab Sora dan lalu meninggalkan sang anak

.

.

TING TONG

"Yobo tolong bukakan pintunya, bibi sedang membantuku di dapur" teriak Ahra dari dalam pada Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kantornya

"Arasso-"

"Biar aku appa" tahan Kibum dan langsung berjalan keluar

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya" gumam Yunho namun tetap membiarkan Kibum untuk membukakan pintu.

KLEK

"Ah Kibum ah. Selamat sore" ucap Hangeng sopan seraya membungkukan badannya

Sementara Kibum menatapnya dengan wajah tak suka meski Hangeng tak menyadari hal tersebut "Wae? Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kibum dingin. Jelas saja Hangeng semakin bingung pasalnya dia datang dan memberi salam secara baik-baik namun kenapa Kibum begitu kasar padanya.

"Umma menyuruhku berkunjung ke sini Kibum ah"

"Nugu Kibum- Ah Hangeng kah?" seru Ahra yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Kibum "Ayo masuk, kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya Kibum" omel sang umma

"Ah gomawo ahjumma" ucapnya masuk sembari menatap bingung Kibum yang masih menatap tak suka padanya "Ada apa dengannya" gumam Hangeng

"Ini, umma munyuruhku memberikan ini pada ahjumma" Hangeng memberikan sebuah tas kecil yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa isinya

"Wah, sampaikan terimakasihku pada Sora ne" ucapnya setelah menerima tas tersebut "Sebentar ahjumma akan membuatkanmu minum-"

"Ahjumma, apa aku boleh bertemu Heechul?" potong Hangeng langsung. Ahra langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi sedikit kesal namun ia tetap menjaga agar tidak terlihat oleh Hangeng.

"Te-tentu, kau boleh langsung ke kamarnya Han, kamarnya masih sama seperti yang dulu, kau masih ingat kan?" jawab Ahra dan Hangeng pun langsung beranjak tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tak tahukan ia kini Kibum masih menatapnya lekat dan penuh ketidak sukaan "Aku tidak ingin kau merebut Heechul hyung dariku lagi China bodoh!" gumamnya

.

KLEK

Heechul yang semenjak tiak dapat melihat menjadi sangat sensitif saat mendengar suara langsung bangun dari tidurnya "Nugu?" ucapnya sedikit takut, yah selalu seperti itu setiap ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya ini.

"Hee-henim" gumam Hangeng sangat sangat pelan, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja, antara airmata bahagia dan rindu karena sudah dapat berjumpa dengan Heenim-nya lagi atau air mata duka karena melihat Heenim-nya tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"NUGU!?" kini Heechul setengah berteriak karena tak ada jawaban. Ia segera mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan semampunya.

BRUK

Kakinya terkait saat berusaha turun dari ranjangnya alhasil Heechul sekarang malah tersungkur di lantai "Aww" ringisnya

Hangeng berlari mendekat ke arah Heechul yang sudah terlanjur jatuh, tanpa aba-aba Hangeng langsung memeluk Heechul erat. Kini air matanya semakin deras mengalir, tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menyedihkan selain melihat orang terkasihnya semenderita ini.

"Aku menyesal! Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu Heenim" ucap Hangeng setengah berbisik "Mianhae, mianhae" gumamnya dengan isakan kecilnya.

Heechul melepas kasar pelukannya, meraba wajah namja yang masih samar-samar ia kenal suaranya "K-kau? Hankyungie?" tanyanya ragu

"Ne ne, aku Hangkyung-mu Heenim!" ucapnya disertai anggukkan cepat meski Heechul tidak dapat melihat itu.

Hangkyung menangkup wajah Heechul dengan kedua tangannya "Mianhae, mianhae! Apa yang tejadi selama aku tak ada Heenim? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Hangeng prihatin

"Ak-aku- hiks hiks" bukannya bercerita Heechul malah membawa dirinya untuk masuk lagi dalam pelukan Hangeng tentu saja Hangeng langsung membalasnya dan memeluknya tak kalah erat. Heechul langsung menumpahkan segala tangisnya yang berusaha ia tahan selama ini saat itu juga.

Heechul semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam peukan Hangeng, mengenggam erat kemeja bagian depan Hangeng yang dijadikannya sebagai pegangan "Aku hancur tanpamu Hankyung ah! Hancur! Kau lihat sendiri bukan? " ucap Heechul yang semakin terisak dalam pelukan namja tampan ini.

Hankyung diam karena sepertinya ia juga tengah sibuk mengatur nafas karena air matanya tak henti-henti mengalir sejak ia pertama melihat kondisi Heenim-nya ini.

Heechul mencari-cari tangan Hangeng dan langsung menggenggamnya erat setelah ia menemukannya "Hankyung? Katakan kau akan membawaku! Katakan kau tidak akan meninggalkankku lagi Hankyung ah!" racau Heechul

"Heenim aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, aku berjanji!" ucapnya seraya membalas genggaman tangan Heechul "Aku ingin memutar waktu jika bisa, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini" batinnya sembari menatap Heechul penuh tatapan kesedihan.

"Hakyung ah~"

Heechul masih tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk keluar, ia masih merasa ini mimpi saat Hankyung kembali datang padanya.

"Jika kau sudah merasa baikan kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku, segala apa yang terjadi selama enam tahun ini ne" ucap Hankyung lembut dan Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepala, menyeka air matanya dan memberi senyuman termanisnya kepada Hangeng.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Heechul hyung melupakanku lagi hanya karena kehadiranmu bodoh!" gumam Kibum yang sejak tadi mencuri pembicaraan merek dari luar kamar Heechul.

.

.

Masih dalam kamar Heechul namun dengan kondisinya yang sudah sedikit tenang dari saat pertama ia melihat Hangeng.

Mereka duduk bersampingan di tepi tempat tidur milik Heechul dengan kaki menjuntai, Heechul terlihat damai dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hangeng "Apa ku masih mau bersamaku? Aku buta Han" ucap Heechul

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hmm? Mau kau buta, mau kau tuli, atau kau bisu sekalipun selama itu Kim Heechul My Heenim aku akan selalu mencintainya" balas Hangeng lembut

"Gomawo"

"Mianhae"

"Wae?"

"Karena ku sudah meninggalkanmu"

"Ne aku memaafkanmu hehe" balas Heechul diselingi tawa renyah yang terdengar begitu nyaman di telinga Hangeng

"Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu?"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tumbuh dengan tampan? Malah menjadi lebih cantik seperti ini" ucap Hangeng "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena dalam sekejap aku kembali menjadi pria yang tidak normal karena kecantikanmu Heenim" sambungnya lagi.

Heechul tersenyum "Kau masih tahu cara membuatku malu rupanya"

"Tentu saja, karena kau milikku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne, kau kekasihku mulai sekarang"

"Kenapa memutuskan seenaknya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu, kenapa tiba-tiba mengklaim bahwa aku milikmu" ucap Heechul sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

Hangeng tiba-tiba berdiri sebentar dan langsung berlutut di depan Heenim, meski jelas Heechul tidak dapat melihat, namun ia dapat merasakan apa yang Hankyung lakukan dengan instingnya "Heenim, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya lembut

Wajah Heechul tiba-tiba menjadi panas karena menahan malu, mungkin ia tidak dapat melihat bagaimana sekarang ekspresi Hangeng saat menyatakan cinta padanya tapi ia yakin Hangeng mengatakannya dengan penuh ketulusan hingga ia berkata "Yes, I Will" ucapnya tanpa ragu.

Hangeng berdiri dan langsung memeluk Heechul, memberanikan diri untuk menempelkan bibrnya pada bibir Heechul, perlahan ia menyesap bibir Heechul yang sejak dulu ingin ia rasakan "Manis" gumam Hangeng setelahnya

"Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang" Heechul menitikkan airmata haru "Berjanjilah kau akan menikahiku suatu saat nanti" pinta Heechul

Dengan yakin Hangeng menjawab "Ne, aku berjanji".

.

.

Dengan langkah pasti Hangeng membawa Heechul melewat ruang tamu di mana nyonya dan tuan Kim sedang duduk menikmati sore bersama.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Yunho saat ia melihat Hangeng yang menuntun Heechul

"Aku ingin ke rumah Hankyung appa" sela Heechu langsung "Mungkin aku akan menginap di sana, seperti waktu kami kecil dahulu" ucapnya sembari tertawa bahagia.

Yunho tesenyum melihat wajah Heechul yang terlihat begitu bahagia, karena semenjak perginya Hankyung dan hilangnya penglihatan yang dimiliki oleh Heechul ia lebih sering murung.

"Tentu boleh" jawab Yunho langsung "Tapi ingat kau sudah besar Heechul ah, jangan sampai merepotkan orang tua Hangeng ne" pesan Yunho

"Bagaimana dia tidak merepotkan dengan kondisinya yang buta seperti itu" ucap Ahra meremehkan dan tentu saja langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Yunho.

"Sungguh tidak punya hati" batin Hangeng "Baiklah ahjussi ahjumma, kalau begitu saya permisi, aya pinjam Heenim dulu ne" ucapnya sopan sembari membungkukan badan

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kibum yang baru saja ikut bergabung "Mau kau bawa ke mana Heechul hyung!?" serunya nyaring

"Aku ingin menginap di tempat Hangeng" jawab Heechul riang

"Mwo? Untuk apa kau menginap di rumahnya hyung? seperti tidak punya rumah saja!" marah Kibum langsung

Otomatis Heechul yang mendengar langsung kaget akan sikap Kibum, dan setelah ingat kejadian dimana Kibum mencium Heechul ia semakin merasa aneh dengan sikap Kibum saat ini "K-kenapa kau melarangku Kibum ah?"

"Ak-aku hanya ak..."

"Sudah Kibum bairkan saja anak tak berguna itu, mau pergi selamanya pun tidak masalah" seru ahra enteng

"UMMA/AHRA!" bentak Yunho dan Kibum berbarengan "Kau ini jika hanya untuk menghina Heechul lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu itu!" kesal Yunho

"Oh! Sekarang kau sudah berani memarahiku hanya untuk anak cacat itu!" tantang Ahra

Yunho yang sudah merasa cukup menahan emosinya akhirnya menghempaskan cangkir yang berada di tangannya hingga pecah berantakan. "Cukup! Kesarabanku ada batasnya Ahra ya!" ucapnya penuh emosi

"Cih sepertinya dia sudah mulai berani melawanku" batin ahra geram "Kau ingin aku-"

"Han lebih baik kita pergi sekarang" ucap Heechul menyadarkan Hangeng dari keterkagetannya akan kelakuan keluarga aneh ini.

"N-ne, permisi ahjumma ahjussi" ucapnya Hangeng sopa dan langsung meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Kibum yang kesal akhirnya kembali masuk ke kamarnya menutup sangat kasar pintu yang tak berdosa tersebut hingga membuat Ahra dan Yunho sedikit terperanjat kaget.

"Kenapa kau membelanya!" teriak Ahra lantang

"Karena dia anakku juga! Sudah cukup selama ini aku patuh dengan iblis sepertimu" ucap Yunho yang sudah diluar kendalinya "Bersikaplah baik pada Heechul jika kau masih ingin mengandang status sebagai istri ku" ucapnya sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah wanita tersebut.

Yunho melenggang pergi bahkan derap langkahnya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah sekali.

"Yunho! Dia masih ada padaku! Aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang jika aku mau! Minta maaf dan aku akan mengampunimu" teriak Ahra.

Yunho segera menghentikan langkahnya mengepalkan tangannya kuat "Mianhae" gumamnya pelan tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak mendengar, kesini ucapkan sekali lagi dan berlutut di hadapanku, aku ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas!" titah Ahra seenaknya

Yunho berbalik berjalan mendekat dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya berlutut di depan Ahra "Mianhae" ucapnya pelan

"Siapa aku?"

"Kau istriku" ucapnya yang langsung tahu saat ahra menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

Ahra berkacak pinggang, menjambak kasar rambut Yunho meski tidak begitu sakit bagi Yunho "Pergi! Dan jangan pernah kau membentakku seperti tadi lagi, mengerti!?" ucapnya masih setengah berteriak

Tanpa menjawab Yunho segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan istri terkutuknya tersebut.

.

Yunho menjambaki rambutnya sendiri kasar, ingin ia berteriak jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia tengah dalam ujian tuhan saat ini.

"Aku adalah orang yang hidup dalam kebodohan!" gumamnya sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri "Kenapa aku harus berhubungan dengan wanita kebal hukum seperti Ahra brengsek itu!"

Yunho menitikkan airmatanya "Ku mohon bertahan, meski belasan tahun lagi aku baru bisa mengambilmu dari wanita iblis itu kau tetap harus menungguku, karena aku hidup dalam kebodohan seperti ini hanya untuk melindungimu" gumamnya sangat pelan masih disertai air mata yang menggenang di wajahnya.

.

.

Hangeng menatap Heechul yang kini duduk di sampingnya khawatir, karena sejak pergi dari rumahnya Heechul tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Heenim? Gwenchana?"

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk, sungguh jawaban yang sangat sederhana.

"Kenap-"

"Keluargaku sungguh memalukan ne?" potong Heechul tiba-tiba "Bahkan mereka bertengkar saat ada tamu seperti tadi" gumamnya

"Gwenchana Heenim, aku mengerti"

"Hankyung"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin-"

Drrrt Drrrt

"**Donghanie"** itu nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Hangeng, tentu bukan dia yang memeberi nama seperti itu melainkan Donghaenya sendiri yang menyimpan dengan nama segenit itu.

"Ah sebentar Heechul ah, dongsaengku menelpon" sela Hangeng langsung dan Heechul hanya mengangguk dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita.

KLIK

_"GEGE!"_

"Bisa tidak berbicara tidak usah berteriak seperti itu?" kesal Hangeng

_"maaf maaf, gege jemput aku, sekarang aku sudah di Incheon"_ seru Donghae riang

"Apa!?"

_"Kau melarangku berteriak kenapa kau sekarang berteriak?"_ kesal Donghae

"Mian, gege hanya terkejut"

_"Cepat jemput aku gege, aku menunggu sendirian di sini bagaimana jika nanti ada yang menculikku"_

"Ara aku akan segera kesana" jawab Hangen malas

_"Aku tunggu! Jangan lama gege"_

PIP

Heechul yang sedikit banyaknya mendengar percakapan mereka pun jadi penasaran "Nugu Han?"

"Dongsaengku, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau sekarang ikut aku ke bandara untuk menjemputnya? Dia itu bodoh, berkata padaku lusa akan ke sini tapi malah sekarang" gerutu Hangeng sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya

Heechul tertawa ringan "Ne aku tidak keberatan" jawab Heechul seadanya "Jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga dia tetap dongsaengmu Hankyungie" ucap Heechul lembut

"Ne baby"

.

.

Hangeng mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru bandara mencari dongsaeng yang menurutnya cukup menyusahkan tersebut. Namun ia juga tidak melepas pegangan tangannya pada Heechul.

"DOR" seseorang berseru seperti bunyi tersebut sembari mendorong pelan punggung Hangeng. Namun setelahnya ia memeluk Hangeng erat "GEGE! Aku Me Rin Du Kan Mu" ia meng-eja-kan kalimatnya.

Heechul sudah terlihat kesal karena ia juga ikut terperanjat karena ulah bocah tersebut, namun sepertinya ia masih bsiamenahannya selama ada Hangeng di sisinya.

Hangeng menatap ke belakang dilihatnya seorang namja yang terlihat lebih oendek darinya tengah memeluknya manja dengan baju tebal berlapi jaket berwarna biru ala musim dinginnya sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa kekanakan sekali, Heechul gege jadi ikut kaget kau tahu" ucap Hangeng seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan Donghae "Kenalkan ini namanya Heechul gege, dia cinderella ku" ucapnya sembari berbisik pada Donghae meski Heechul masih mendengarnya

"Benarkah ge? Maaf Heechul gege karena aku mengagetkanmu, kenalkan aku Donghae adiknya han gege" ucapnya girang sembari mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Heechul untuk bersalaman.

"Gege! Kenapa tidak menerima uluran tanganku? aku ingin bersalaman denganmu!" ucap Donghae polos dan membuat Hangeng menatapnya sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa bocah ini begitu bodoh" batin Hangeng yang bingung harus bicara apa

Heechul tersenyum dan setelahnya ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya meraba keberadaan tangan Donghae namun ia malah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah yang salah, dan saat itu barulah Donghae sadar bahwa Heechul tidak dapat melihat.

"Ma-maaf gege aku tidak tahu" ucap Donghae yang merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya "Sungguh aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti" potong Heechul cepat

Donghae jelas tidak tahu karena melihat kondisi Heehcul yang baik-baik saja, siapa yang tahu di balik kacamata hitam yang Heechul kenakan matanya tertutup rapat karena tidak ada bola mata di dalamnya.

Donghae masih saja dengan wajah merasa bersalahnya "Sudah sudah Heechul gege sudah memaafkanmu, jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu" ucap Hangeng seraya menoel-noel pipi Donghae

"Ok" ucapnya langsung dengan senyum ayng membuat deretan gigi puth bersihnya terlihat jelas.

"Jja, apa perlu gege bawakan barang-barangmu" ucap Hangeng yang melihat begitu banyak koper yang sudah menunggu untuk di angkat

"Tidak usah, aku bisa menggunakan trolli" tolak Donghae mengerti "Gege kan harus menjaga cinderella cantik gege itu" bisiknya pada Hangeng dan sekali lagi itu masih dapa di dengar oleh Heechul

Heechul tersenyum geli mendengar percakapan dua orang di depannya ini meski ia tidak dapat melihatnya "Kakak beradik sama saja" mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Heechul saat ini.

.

.

"MAMAAAAA!"

GREP

"Eh?"

Donghae menutup mata Sora dengan kedua tangannya "Coba tebak, siapa aku mama" ucap Dongae dengan menirukan suara robot

Sang mama yang langsung mengetahui siapa orang tersebut langsung tersenyum geli "Aku tahu ini pasti Hangeng kan?" jawab sang mama pura-pura bodoh

"Salah!" ucapnya seraya melepas tangannya yang tadi menutup mata sora "Aku Donghae mama, dan karena mama salah mama harus dihukum"

"Di hukum?"

Donghae mendudukan diri di samping Sora "Mama harus menyiapkan makan malam yang enak untuk kita berempat" serunya riang

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah Donghae, kenapa kau kemari?" ucap sora gemas sembari mencubit "Eh bertiga? Apa jangan-jangan Tan Jinyi juga kesini" pikir Sora khawatir kalau-kalau mantan suaminya itu juga ke sini

"Ne, gege membawa kekasihnya mama" ucapnya

"Kau ini, jangan mengadu pada mama seperti itu Donghae" ucap Hangeng yang baru saja masuk. "Mama, lihat siapa yang ku bawa" ucapnya seraya menarik Heechul yang sejak tadi berdri di belakangnya

"Omo Heechul kah?" seru Sora senang dan langsung memeluk Heechul erat dan Heechul membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau semakin cantik?" ucapnya sembari menangkup wajah Heechul

"Jinjja ahjumma? Mian aku tidak bisa memujimu karena aku tidak dapat melihatmu" ucap Heechul masih dengan senyumnya

"Jelas saja kalau kau menggunakan kacamata hitam seperti itu, ini sudah hampir malam Heechul ah" canda Sora yang lagi membuat Hangeng merasa tak nyaman takut-takut Heechul tersinggung.

Heechul tersenyum miris "Sekalipun kacamata ini dileps aku tetap tidak dapat melihat ahjumma" jawabnya seadanya

"M-maksudmu?" gumam Sora pelan

Hangeng menatap Sora dan memberikan isyarat untuk mengunci mulutnya agar tidak mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Heechu merasa tersenggung

"Ahh ka-kaja kita masuk. Kenapa orang-orang tak terduga hari ini datang ke rumah ini, kalau tahu mugkin aku akan menyediakan banyak makanan untuk kalian" ucap Sora berusaha mengubah suasana.

"Ne, sebaiknya kau memasak sekarang mama karena aku sudah sangat lapar mama" ucap Donghae yang mencoba ikut mengubah suasana

"Aku tidak suka saat seseorang menatapku karena 'kasihan' seperti ini, kenapa hanya mataku yang kau ambil Ahra brengsek!? Kenapa tidak nyawaku juga kau berikan pada Kibum waktu itu!" batinnya. Sungguh jika tidak ada orang-orang ini mungkin Heechul akan menangis meraung-raung sekarang juga meratapi kemalangannya.

Sekarang ia dapat merasakan bahwa semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut sedang menjaga perasaannya dan menatapnya penuh iba, meski ia tidak dapat melihatnya namun hatinya berkata demikian.

.

.

**Akhirnya update ini lagi**

**Buat yang udah review terimakasih ^_^**

**Review masih diperlukan untuk chapter selanjutnya :)**

**Hohoho :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Eye**

**Main Cast :**

HanChul/KiHae/KiChul

**Cast :**

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Jung Yunho

Other~

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), OOC, Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

_**Before...**_

"_Aku tidak suka saat seseorang menatapku karena 'kasihan' seperti ini, kenapa hanya mataku yang kau ambil Ahra brengsek!? Kenapa tidak nyawaku juga kau berikan pada Kibum waktu itu!"_

.

.

.

"Ge, sini" Donghae melaimbaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar hangeng mendekat.

Hangeng pun berjalan mendekat kearah dimana donghae kini sedang duduk dengan boneka nemo di tangannya.

"Gege" bisik Donghae "Pria cantik itu benar-benar kekasih gege?" ucapnya masih berbisik tentu dengan wajah penasarannya yang sangat menggemeaskan.

"Wae? kenapa sepertinya kau begitu penasaran dengan Heechul gege? Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta padanya, gege tidak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Hangeng dengan wajah serius yang begitu dibuat-buat namun tetap saja Donghae tidak menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja tidak ge, aku tidak mungkin menyukai kekasihmu" ucap Donghae gelagapan

Hangeng berusaha menahan tawanya "Lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?" ucap Hangeng lagi

"Aku hanya merasa dia itu cantik ge" jawab Donghae polos seperti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Hangeng mendelikkan matanya entah menyiratkan emosi seperti apa "Kau menyukainya kan?" ucap Hangeng berusaha sedingin mungkin.

"Tidak gege, aku tidak menyukainya sungguh" jawab Donghae semakin gelagapan "Kau marah padaku ge?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Ne, aku marah karena kau menyukai milikku"

Donghae bangun dari duduknya dan langsung membungkuk di depan Hangeng "Maaf gege, aku tidak bermaksud" ucapnya polos lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Hangeng yang melihat hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya ini, mengacak surai kecoklatan Donghae perlahan "Aku hanya bercanda hae, kau ini" ucapnya sembari tertawa ringan.

Donghae mendelik sebal karena merasa di permainkan oleh Hangeng "Dia benar-benar kekasihmu ge?" ulang Donghae lagi

Hangeng mengangguk "Sejak kapan?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Sejak kami masih duduk dibanguk SD" jawab Hangeng mantap

"Wah? Sudah lama sekali ge?" serunya semangat sembari menangkupkan jari-jarinya sendiri "aku juga jadi ingin memiliki kekasih" kini ia menerawang ke langit-langit ruang keluarga tersebut

"Ne, tapi kau jangan memiliki kekasih laki-laki ne, jangan seperti gege kau harus mencari seorang perempuan yang cantik sebagai kekasihmu nanti~" nasehat Hangeng ;embut

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Kenapa harus seperti itu ge? Bukankah selama ini papa dan mama melarang kita untuk berdekatan dengan wanita? Berarti tidak masalah jika kita dengan pria?" terang Donghae dengan segala kepolosan dipikirannya

Hangeng menggaruk kepalanya bingung, maksud papa dan mamanya untuk tidak mendekati wanita agar kita tidak terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang terlampau bebas, namun Donghae sepertinya sudah salah mengartikannya.

"Gege!"

"Ah ne? Untuk itu kau tanyakan pada mama saja Hae" ucap Hangeng dan setelahnya berdiri berniat beranjak

"Tapi ge- eh kau mau kemana?"

"Gege harus segera kembali ke kamar ne, Heechul tadi meminta minum dan sekarang pasti ia sudah sangat kehausan" ucanya dan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan mengerti.

.

.

KLEK

Heechul menggerakkan tubuhnya "Nugu? Hankyung kah?" paniknya

Hangeng tersenyum seraya mendekat ke arah Heechul "Ne, ini aku, jangan takut seperti itu Heechul ah" suara lembutnya membuat wajah Heechul kembali tenang.

"Ini, aku membelikanmu es krim vanilla kesukaanmu" ucapnya seraya megneluarkan satu cup es krim ukuran besar dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

Heechul tersenyum senang "Suapi aku" ucapnya manja

"Buka mulutmu" ucapnya seraya membwa sesondok es krim tersebut menuju mulut Heechul "Bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Enak, sangat enak karena kau yang menyuapiku" ucapnya

Hangeng mengusap kepala Heechul lembut "Heenim~ aku ingin mendengarkan ceritamu selama aku tak ada di dekatmu" Hangeng memberanikan diri untuk meminta hal tersebut.

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya entah ke arah mana karena ia sendiri tidak melihat, yang penting tujuannya untuk membuat Hangeng merasa bahwa ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Mian jika aku lancang dan membuatmu harus mengungkit lagi masalalu menyakitkan itu, tapi aku berhak tau karena sekarang kita sudah saling memilki Heenim" ucapnya lembut

"Aku..ak-ku..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bingung harus bercerita dari mana Hankyung ah" jawabnya jujur

Hangeng tersenyum mengerti, sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak hal-hal menyedihkan yang ia lalu salama enam tahun tanpa dirinya.

"Maaf tapi aku sangat ingin tahu kenapa kau menjadi..."

"Buta?" sambung Heechul langsung "Ini karena..."

"Karena?"

Lagi Heechul diam "Apa aku harus menceritakan ini pada Hankyung?" batinnya yang masih ternyata masih ragu

"Heenim~" panggilnya lagi

"Ini karena kecelakaan Han"

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku sudah melupakan tahun dan bulannya"

Hangeng menautkan kedua alisnya "Kenapa tidak mencari donor mata selama ini? Bukankah kalian juga berasal dari keluarga yang berada?" bingung Hangeng

"Aku yang tidak menginginkannya Han"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Aku tidak-"

"Jelas kau berbohong" potong Hangeng langsung "Aku tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya Heechul ah, dulu kau ingat saat tersandung batu dan tanganmu saat itu hanya sedikit lecet, tapi kau mati-matian meminta pada appamu untuk melakukan perawatan agar tidak ada cacat di tubuhmu" ucapnya sedikit mengingatkan akan kejadian tersebut.

Hangeng menggeggam satu lengan Heechul "Untuk hal sekecil itu saja kau sangat perduli, apa lagi untuk hal penting seperti penglihatanmu, ku mohon berceritalah, jangan menyimpannya sendiri seperti ini baby, aku disini untuk mengurangi bebanmu~"

Kini satu tangan lainnya beralih mengusap wajah Heechul yang terlihat tirus "Ceritakan ne? Setelah aku mendengarkannya mungkin aku akan menemukan jalan terbaik untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu lagi~" ucapnya bijak

"Aku.. aku..."

Hangeng mengeratkan genggamnnya pada tangan Heechul "Berceritalah dengan perlahan, jangan memaksakan dirimu ne?" ucap Hangeng lagi

"Aku memang mengalami kecelakaan Hankyung ah, tapi tentang kebutaan dan kecelakaan adalah dua hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya" ucap Heechul lemah

"Mwo? Lalu?"

"Ini..."

.

.

.

"Umma!" bentak Kibum

"Wae? kenapa mengagetkan umma seperti itu hah!?" kesal Ahra yang kaget karena Kibum berteriak dan masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamarnya

"Kenapa kau izinkan Heechul hyung bermalam dengan pria China itu?" ucapnya seraya mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur Ahra

Ahra meletakkan majalah yang dari tadi ia baca di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, duduk "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sinis "Kenapa kau selalu saja memperhatikannya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa Kibum ah" kesal Ahra

"Biar bagaimanapun dia saudaraku dan anak umma juga bukan? Aku bahkan bingung kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan Heechul hyung sekejam itu" sinis Kibum

Ahra melotot sangar kearah Kibum "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyebutnya anak ku Kim Kibum, mungkin memang memiliki marga yang sama dengannya, tapi kau dan dia tetap memilliki darah yang berbeda" kecamnya

"Berbeda? Aku dan Heechul hyung sama-sama anak appa hanya umma yang berbeda-"

"Kalian berbeda!" potong Ahra cepat "Ia tidak lahir normal seperti kau yang lahir dari wanita cantik seperti aku" ucapnya percaya diri "Ia terlahir dari rahim manusia yang sangat menjijikan! Ia terlahir dari rahim manusia yang tidak seharusnya terlahir ke dunia, mengerti!" teriaknya.

Kibum memandang Ahra bingung, kenapa umma-nya sampai begitu marah hanya karena perkataannya tadi "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang umma katakan, tapi ku mohon umma bersikaplah sedikit lebih baik pada Heechul hyung" pinta Kibum lembut dengan tangan Ahra yang kini ia genggam, berusaha agar sang umma mau terbujuk rayuannya.

"Jangan harap Kim Kibum!" ucapnya seraya menepis kasar tangan anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

Kibum yang pada dasarnya juga keras kepala akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari pada harus terus berdebat dengan umma-nya yang masih kekeh pada pendiriannya untuk mengucilkan Heechul.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran wanita tua itu" gumamnya kesal

"APPA!" ucapnya lagi seraya berteriak dan mengagetkan sang appa yang kini tengah mengerjakan beberapa

"Wae? Kau membuat sketsa gambarku tercoret Kim Kibum!" kesalnya karena sketsa rumah yang sudah ia susah payah menjadi rusak. "Sekarang aku harus mengulangnya lagi kan!" ucapnya masih setengah kesal

"Kenapa kau memperbolehkan Heechul hyung menginap dirumah namja itu? Seperti orang tidak punya rumah saja" ucapnya langsung

Yunho berpaling memandang Kibum yang kin berdiri di belakangnya "Hangeng? Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula dia sudah besar dan aku juga sangat percaya dengan Hangeng" jawab Yunho bingung

"Tapi Heechul hyung itu-"

"Buta?" sambung Yunho cepat "Jangan selalu memandangnya seperti orang cacat, itu hanya akan semakin menyakitinya, kau mengerti?"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak suka dia bergaul dengan Hangeng"

"Wae? Dia anak yang baik" ucap Yunho benar "...dan satu lagi kau tahu kan Heechul tidak bahagia dengan keadaan keluarga ini jadi tolong biarkan Heechul mendapat kebahagiaan di luar sana" ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak bisa diartikan

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, sudah aku harus memperbaiki gambarku sekarang, lebih baik kau mencari aktifitas lain" ucapnya yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Kibum

"Haaah! Kalian berdua sama saja" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya lenyap dari hadapan Yunho.

Kibum melangkah kesal keluar dari rumahnya, menuju garasi dimana tersimpan motor besar miliknya. "Kyuhyun ah, ku harap kau ada di tempatnya saat ini"

.

CKIIIT...

"AAARRRGH!"

BYUR,,,

Kibum menghentikan motornya menghampiri orang yang kini tersungkur masuk dalam got besar karena terserempet olehnya "YAK! Bocah kalau menyebrang pakai mata! Dasar tolol!" umpat Kibum, apa pantas ia berteriak pada orang yang hampir celaka karenanya?

Orang tersebut berusaha keluar dari got tersebut sebisanya, alhasil baju yang dikenakannya menjadi kotor dan sedikit sobek, dan terlihat juga beberapa bagian yang terluka di tubuhnya, seperti di siku dan dagunya.

Orang tersebut menundukan kepalanya "Mianhae" ucapnya menahan tangis antara sakit dan takut akan amarah Kibum yang meledak-ledak.

Kibum memandang bocah tersebut dari atas samai bawah "Menyedihkan" batinnya dan.. "Cih" hanya sebuah decihan kecil meremehkan dan setelah itu ia langsung beranjak menunggang kembali motornya dan pergi tanpa meminta maaf.

"Huweeeeeee, GEGEEE~ MAMAAA~ hiks hiks" akhirnya tangisan meraung-raung keluar setelah beberapa detik motor Kibum melaju meninggalkannya. Beruntung jalan tersebut sepi hingga ia tidak harus malu pada orang lain dengan kondisinya yang sangat berantakan seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

Kira-kira hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dan Kibum sudah tiba d rumah seseorang yang tadi ia panggil Kyuhyun. Masuk ke dalam apartemen yang terbilang cukup bagus tersebut seenaknya, sepertinya ia memang sudah mengetahui password akses untuk masuk dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Haaah, tidak ada orang kah?" gumamnya sembari mengedarkan pandangnya ke segala sudut ruangan "Kyuhyun ah!" teriaknya seenaknya

"Yak! Masuk tanpa permisi dan sekarang kau berteriak-teriak dalam kamarku?" seru seorang namja yang baru saja masuk

"Hah, aku pikir kau tak ada"

"Aku daru dapur. Wae?" ucapnya malas sembari menenggak sebotol cola yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

Kibum merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang sepertinya adalah milik Kyuhyun "Aku sedang muak di rumah"

"Muak?"

"Ne"

"Ada apa? Masalah Kim Heechul lagi? Sudah berhenti berbaik-baik padanya seperti orang bodoh"

"Ani, aku sudah berbaikan dengannya"

Kyuhyun mendekat dan ikut merebahkan diri di samping Kibum.

"Lalu? Sekarang apa lagi masalah yang kau bawa padaku?"

"Aku kesal pada seseorang"

"Siapa?"

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan "Bantu aku" gumamnya setelah memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama

"M-mwo?"

Lagi Kibum memandang lekat ke arah Kyuhyun "Bantu aku untuk mendapatkan hati Heechul hyung" ucapnya yakin

"Haha, dasar bodoh! Kalian bersaudara dan yang terpenting kalian sama-sama seorang pria meski Heechul cantik tapi tetap saja dia juga memiliki 'pedang' sepertimu, sungguh hanya dosa dua kali lipat yang akan kau dapat jika kau berhasil mendapatkannya Kim Kibum"

"Aku sangat menginginkannya, dan aku tidak perduli dengan dosa selama aku dan Heechul hyung saling memiliki"

Kyuhyun menatap heran ke arah Kibum "Kau gila!" ucapnya sebelum bangkit mendudukan dirinya.

"Ne, aku benar-benar sudah gila dan itu karena Heechul hyung Kyuhyun-ssi karena Heechul hyung!" gumamnya

.

.

**Di Tempat Lain...**

Serang pria yang kini tangannya terpasung keatas dengan posisi berdiri. Dengan tubuh polos tanpa mengenakan apapun, badannya juga terlihat sangat kurus seolah hanya tulang yang dilapisi oleh kulit meski seperti itu wajah cantiknya tetaplah tak pernah berubah, matanya yang tertutup dengan selembar kain hitam membuatnya tidak tahu menahu dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Apa karena aku seorang pendosa? Apa karena aku seorang gay? Apa karena aku orang yang tidak bermoral hingga tuhan menghukumku seperti ini? Tapi apa harus semenderita ini? Hyung~ tolong aku hiks hiks" menangis sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya.

"Berhenti menangis! Kau tidak berhak mengotori dunia ini dengan air matamu! Kau tidak berhak menyesali hidupmu! Bahkan kau juga tidak berhak untuk hidup!" seru suara yang terdengar berasal dari pengeras suara.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya cepat berusaha mencari asal suara dengan mata tertutup "Siapa? Siapa kau sebenarnya hah!? Apa untungnya kau menyekapku seperti ini!?" selalu seperti itu, berteriak pada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat wujudnya.

"Aku tuhan yang akan membuat dosa-dosamu terhapuskan dengan segala hukuman yang ku berikan!"

.

.

KLEK

"Hiks hiks mama~"

"Ya Tuhan! Donghae ah, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini baby?" panik Sora melihat anaknya datang dengan baju penuh lumpur dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

Donghae terlalu tidak bisa untuk menjawab "Hiks hiks ini sangat sakit" hingga hanya isakan dan ringisan yang terdengar oleh sang mama, luka dilututnya cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah, belum lagi lumpur yang terkena bagian yang luka pastilah menambah rasa sakit.

Sora mendekat mengusap wajah Donghae tanpa takut kotor "Uljima, uljima baby, kajja sekarang kita bersihkan tubuhmu dan setelah itu kau ceritakan pada mama ne?" ucapnya lembut.

Donghae hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya dan membiarkan sang umma menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

Donghae menyentakkan tangannya "Aww aww pelan pelan mama!" teriak Dongah histeris saat Sora menempelkan kapas yang sudah di beri antiseptik pada lukanya.

"Ini sudah sangat pelan sayang, memang akan sakit tapi ini akan membuat lukamu cepat sembuh" ucap sora lembut dan lagi mencoba menggapai tangan Donghae

"Aaaa ini sangat perih mama" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan perih

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya bingung "Kau itu pria tapi kenapa sangat menja heum?"

"Sekali sakit tetap saja sakit mama, mau aku manja atau tidak tetap saja yang namanya luka itu pasti sakit" ucapnya membela diri

"Sudah, sekarang kemarikan wajahmu" ucap Sora setelah selesai dengan luka di sku Donghae.

"Mama, bagaimana wajahku? Apa bekas luka ini akan hilang nanti?" rengekanya karena bagian dagunya tergores cukup dalam.

Sora tersenyum rupanya Donghae masih saja memikirkan penampilannya meski sedang sakit seperti ini "Ne, nanti mama akan memintakan krim penghilang beks luka pada dokter Jang"

Donghae hanya mengangguk "Mama, sebenarnya aku tadi... tadi aku terserempet motor" ucapnya ragu

"MWO!?" sadar atau tidak tapi Sora berteriak sangat kencang hingga membuat donghae menutup kedua telinganya "Kenapa kau baru memberitahu pada mama hah? Siapa yang menyerempetmu?" omelnya lagi

"Aku tidak mengenalnya mama huweeee" kini Donghae kembali menangis

"Sudah, sudah kau tidak perlu menangis lagi baby, nanti luka di dagumu semakin perih karena terkena air matamu sendiri" dengan cepat sora menghapus air mata Donghae "Kau ingat wajahnya bukan?" tanya Sora, Donghae mengangguk pasti.

"Dia tampan mama"

"Mwo?"

"A-ani mama"

"Haah sudah selesai, bagian mana lagi yang sakit?" Donghae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya 'tidak'

"Mama, boleh aku ke kamar Hangeng gege?"

Sora mengernyit bingung "Kenapa meminta izin? Tidak biasanya?" bingungnya

"Karena gege sedang bersama pacarnya mama" ucapnya berbisik senang. Sekarang ia seolah sudah melupakan luka-luka yang tadi sempat membuatnya menangis dan merengek manja.

"Tidak apa-apa Donghae ah, masuk saja" ucap sora lembut dan dengan segera Donghae beranjak menuju kamar Hangeng.

.

.

KLEK

Dengan wajah bersemangat Donghae masuk tanpa seizin Hangen yang sepertinya masih berada di dalam "Gege aku- Ya tuhan! Ini tidak bagus untuk konsumsi mataku!" seru Donghae yang kini menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya saat baru membuka pintu kamar Hangeng.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Review masih diharapkan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Eye**

**Main Cast :**

HanChul/KiHae/KiChul

**Cast :**

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Jung Yunho

Other~

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun peristiwa cerita ini murni khayalan ane~**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), cerita pasaran (mungkin), OOC, Jangan benci tokoh jangan salahkan karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

_**Before...**_

"_Gege aku- Ya tuhan! Ini tidak bagus untuk konsumsi mataku!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Nugu? Nugu Han?" panik Heechul

"Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" pekik Hangeng yang saat itu tengah melepas pakaian Heechul

Donghae masih menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "A-aku bersumpah tidak melihat apa-apa ge, aku juga bersumpah tidak melihat Heechul gege sedang tidak menggunakan baju dan berpelukan denganmu ge~" ucapnya seraya menggeleng-geleng keras

Hangeng tersenyum melihat Donghae yang salah tingkah "Kami tidak berpelukan Donghae ah, aku hanya membantunya mengenakan baju"

"Yang aku lihat kau sedang melepas bajunya Heechul gege, bukan memakaikan baju untuknya" protes Donghae yang masih terus menutup wajahnya

Hangeng menggeleng bingung dengan kopolosan dongsaengnya ini "Ya tentu saja ku harus melepas baju yang ia pakai sebelum memakaikannya baju yang baru"

"Eh?" Donghae membuka sela-sela jarinya mengintip Hangeng yang kini tengah tertawa mengejek ke arahnya. "Kenapa masih belum memakai baju Heechul ge? posisi kalian itu terlalu ano..." ucapnya masih mengintip sedikit-sedikit dari sela-sela jarinya yang terbuka

Sontak Hangeng langsung melepas kan rengkuhan tangannya pada pinggang Heechul dan begitu pula Heechul yang dengan segera melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Hangeng.

"Lalu ntuk apa menutup wajah mu seperi tiu kalau kau juga melihat apa yang kami lakukan?"

Donghae akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan beranjak masuk mendekati Hangeng dan Heechul "Aku pikir kalian akan... hehe" ia hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya

PLUK

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak pabbo!" kesal Hangeng seraya memukul pelan kepala Donghae "Eh? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" bingung Hangeng sambil membolak-balikkan wajah Donghae

"Aku terserempet motor ge~" adunya manja

"Mwo? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Donghae menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya ge, dia malah berteriak dan marah-marah padaku, bukannya meminta maaf dia malah mengatakan aku bocah tolol ge, tapi jika bertemu lagi aku akan membalasnya aku masih ingat betul bagaimana wajahnya" gerutunya kesal sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Donghae yang terdengar tanpa jeda seperti itu "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?" tanya Heechul

"Tentu saja aku akan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia perbuat terhadap ku ge" jawab Donghae seadanya

"Memang apa yang dia perbuat? Apa dia menghamilimu?" tanya Heechul sembarangan

Donghae masih terlihat mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Heechul sementara Hangeng sudah menyikut lengan Heechul pelan "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak di depannya Heechul ah!" bisiknya dan Heechul hanya menahan tawa tanpa perduli.

Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Hamil? Apa aku akan hamil jika ditabrak oleh orang ge?"

"Tentu saja bisa, jika hole-mu yang ditabrak oleh orang itu maka kau akan hamil Donghae ah" jawab Heechul seenaknya membuat Hangeng langsung mencubit perutnya pelan.

"Heenim! Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh padanya" tegur Hangeng lagi

Oh bahkan dalam keadaan Heechul seperti sekarang ini masih saja tidak kehilangan sikap jahilnya.

"Memangnya bisa ge?" tanya Donghae polos

"Sudah sudah jangan membahas hal-hal seperti itu" tegas Hangeng sebelum sang adik terlanjur mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Wae?"

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang lebih baik kau mempersiapkan barang diri, bukankah beberapa hari lagi kau akan mengikuti tes untuk masuk ke sekolah barumu Donghae ah?"

"Apa yang harus ku persiapkan ge?"

"Tentu saja belajar, kau tahu itu sekolah terbaik di Seoul jadi kau harus belajar agar lulus tes perdana, jangan membuat gege malu~"

"Aku pasti lulus gege, kau tenang saja hehe" balasnya cengengesan

Hangeng memutar bola matanya jengan mendengar rasa percaya diri Donghae yang menurutnya tidak sesuai dengan kemampuannya sekarang.

"Bawa semua buku-buku pelajaranmu ke sini, aku akan mengajarimu mulai malam ini" titah Hangeng seenaknya. Donghae berjalan keluar sambil menggerutu kecil namun tetap menuruti perintah Hangeng.

"Ah ah tidak usah, lebih baik kau tunggu di sini saja dengan Heechul hyung" cegahnya saat melihat Donghae yang berjalan terpincang-pincang, mungkin akibat tabrakan waktu itu.

Donghae hanya tersenyum girang dan langsung berlari masih dengan pincangnya ke arah Heechul dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Heechul yang kini tengah bersandar nyaman pada sofa di kamar tersebut.

"Gege~" panggilnya hati-hati

"Ne? Wae?"

"Kau benar-benar kekasih Hangeng gege?" ucapnya setengah berbisik, Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Wae? Untuk apa bertanya lagi Donghae ah bukan kah kau udah mendengarnya kemarin atau kau menyukaiku?" tudingnya seenaknya

"Yak! Bagaimana dua orang ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama, mana mungkin aku menyukainya" batin Donghae "Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya ge" ucapnya menggeleng kuat

"Jika kau menyukaiku kita bisa berpacaran di belakang gege-mu itu, bagaimana?" ucapnya masih terus berusaha menggoda Donghae yang kini sudah terlihat salah tingkah.

"EHEM, kau merayu Heenim-ku Donghae ah" seru Hangeng yang terlihat bersandar di bibir pintu dengan tas sekolah milik Donghae yang di pakainya dibahunya.

"ANIYO!" teriaknya langsung "Aku tidak merayunya ge sungguh!" paniknya

Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya tersenyum memperhatikan dan mendengar kepanikan Donghae yang berlebihan, apa dia begitu polos hingga tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang dikerjai oleh dua orang ini.

"Kau ini, Hangeng iu hanya mengerjaimu Donghae ah, tidak perlu setakut itu" ucap Heechul yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Eh? Mengerjaiku?" bingungnya

"Ne"

"Seperti kau tidak mengerjainya saja Chullie ah" balas Hangeng yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah Donghae, posisi Heechul dan Hangeng sekarang terhalang oleh Donghae.

"Jadi kalian hanya menggodaku!?" teriak Donghae kesal

"Ne" jawab mereka berbarengan dan membuahkan jambakan keberanian dari Donghae untuk Hangeng dan jitakan rasa cinta pada kepala Heechul yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Appo! Jangan menoyor kepalaku seperti tu bodoh!" umpatnya dan membuat Donghae sedikit ciut "Kau harus lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu" geram Heechul yang memang selalu menjunjung tinggi untuk hormat pada orang yang lebih tua dari mereka.

"Tapi kalian menyebalkan"

Hangeng kembali mengembangkan senyum saat melihat Heechul membentak Donghae sedemikian rupa dengan wajah marahnya "Sudah, sekarang lebih baik kau belajar, gege akan mengawasimu" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan tas Donghae.

Donghae menyambutnya, ia turun dari sofa dan mendudukan dirinya dilantai agar mempermudah dirinya untuk menulis, mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan alat tulis meletakkannya di atas meja didepan sofa tersebut dengan Hangeng yang mengawasi di belakangnya.

"Yak! Kenapa mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris?" protes Hangen

"Karena aku suka belajar ini ge"

"Kau tidak perlu belajar itu, sekarang cepat keluarkan buku matematikamu!" tegas Hangeng

Donghae tidak memperdulikan Hangeng dan terus saja membolak-balik buku Bahasa Inggris-nya... PLUK

"Yak! Jangan memukul kepalaku!"

"Kau tidak akan pintar jika hanya belajar hal-hal yang kau sukai, kau juga harus berusaha menguasai hal-hal yang sulit sekalipunt itu kau benci seperti matematika, itu kunci untuk sebuah kesuksesan!" omel Hangeng

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ge~" rengeknya manja

"Sekarang coba kau jumlah 88 + 89 berapa?"

Donghae mengangkat tangannya menggerakkan jarinya satu persatu berusaha menghitung penjumlahan yang diberikan oleh Hangeng tadi, namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menemukan hasilnya.

Hanggeng menggelengkan kepalanya prustasi "Kau sudah mau masuk SMA dan masih tidak bisa menjumlah hal-hal semudah ini? Apa kau yakin bisa lulus"

Donghae menundukan wajahnya, malas ia menatap Hangeng yang kini tengah mengomel dan dengan Heechul yang cekikikan di sebelahnya, ingin rasanya ia pergi meninggalkan orang-orang ini jika saja tidak mengingat statusnya sebagai adik orang ini.

"Hey hey, sudah ajari saja cepat, jika kau hanya marah-marah seperti itu, bagaimana ia akan mengerti?" tegur Heechul pada Hangeng

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar pembelaan dari calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Dia sangat susah di ajarkan Heechul ah" ucap Hangeng prustasi

"Aku hanya belum mengeri!" bantah Donghae lagi

"Sama saja!"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau belajar dengan Kibum saja? Dia sangat pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran" tawar Heechul

Hangeng memasang wajah tak suka saat Heechul mengucapkan kata Kibum, ia masih ingat betul sikap kasar yang ditunjukannya pada dirinya saat di rumah Heechul tadi siang.

"Tidak usah, itu hanya akan merepotkan orang lain!"

"Ani, aku akan berbicara padanya Han, dia pasti mau jika aku yang menyuruhnya~"

"Kibum itu siapa ge?"

"Dia adikku, dia seharusnya masih berada kelas 2 SMA tahun ini tapi karena kecerdasannya akhirnya ia bisa langsung meneruskan ke perguruan tinggi dia sangat jenius" jawab Heechul ceria

Donghae membalikkan badannya mendongak menata ke arah Heechul "Benarkah ge? Kalau begitu aku akan diajari seorang yang jenius, bukan orang amatiran seperti Han gege yang bisanya cuma marah-marah akalu aku tidak dapat menjawab" ejeknya sembari menjulurkan lidah ke arah Hangeng.

"Besok ikut aku ke rumah, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu" ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah

"Ne~" angguknya semangat

.

.

"Papa"

"_Ada apa Han? Tumben kau menelpon?"_

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Biar bagaimanaupun aku tetap anak yang pasti rindu dengan orang tuanya" kesal Hangeng pada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya disambungan telpon.

"_Benarkah?"_

"Tentu saja, papa bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

"_Hahaha"_ tawa menggelegar terdenganr dari seberang _"Papa sudah mengira kau akan meminta sesuatu Hangeng"_ sindir beliau

"Hehe, lagi pula untuk pertama kalinya aku meminta padamu bukan?"

"_Katakan, papa akan memenuhinya jika mampu"_

"Aku ingin papa membiayai operasi dan pendonoran mata untuk kekasihku" ucap Hangeng langsung pada intinya.

"_Kekasih? Baru beberapa hari disana dan kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" _

"Untuk Heechul" jawab Hangen langsung

"_Haaah, aku sudah mengira kau akan menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki itu" _

"Bagaimana papa? Kau mau membantuku"

Hangeng meminta pada papanya bukan tanpa alasan karena uang hanya unntuk sekedar mencari pendonor dan operasi mata bukan apa-apa untuk seorang tuan Tan yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya di negara tirai bambu tersebut.

"_Aku akan mengabulkannya"_

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku memiliki bebarapa syarat"_

"Apa itu?"

"..."

"Aku menyetujuinya"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hangeng langsung mengiayakn permintaan papa-nya, demi Heechul hanya demi Heechul-nya

.

.

Yunho namja tampan yang untuk kesekian kalinya kini merendahkan diri di depan 'istrinya' Ahra, berlutut di depan wanita cantik nan angkuh ini mungkin sudah untuk yang ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali.

"Ahra ya, ku mohon kembalikan dia padaku, aku berjanji akan tetap memperlakukan kalian secara adil Ahra ya~"

"..."

"Ahra ku mohon"

"DIAM! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun!" bentaknya nyaring, sungguh ini contoh seorang istri yang sangat durhaka, jangan ditiru ne~

Yunho memejamkan maanya berusaha meredam amarahnya yang sudah meledak-ledak saat ini.

"Setidaknya lepaskan dia, aku tetap akan menjadikanmu satu-satunya tapi jangan sakiti dia, sudah cukup 18 tahun kau menjauhkannya dari dunia luar seperti ini, biarkan dia menjalani hidupnya seperti halnya manusia lain, ku mohon~"

"Manusia lain? Bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggapnya manusia" ucapnya meremehkan.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya semakin berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya "Ku mohon istriku" sungguh ia pun sebenarnya ingin muntah saat memanggil wanita di depannya ini dengan sebutan istri.

"Tidak! Kau dengar sekali tidak tepap tidak!" teriaknya lantang "Dan kau tidak boleh membantahnya, atau kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya, orang tuamu, dia, seluruh keluargamu bahkan dirimu juga akan mati jika kau berulah" ancamnya

Ancaman yang selalu berhasil membuat Yunho semakin galau dengan ke adaannya, tidak masalah baginya jika dirinya mati bahkan saat orang tuanya mati pun itu tidak masalah menurutnya.

Jika ahra membunuhnya mungkin Yunho bisa saja membalasnya dan langsung membunuh wanita ular ini, tapi ia terlalu tidak sanggup jika harus 'dia' yang mati, itu alasannya untuk bertahan.

"Setidaknya biarkan Heechul melakukan operasi untuk matanya, aku akan menggunakan uangku sendiri untuk itu~"

"Itu juga tidak! Aku lebih suka melihat dia yang seperti itu, toh dia masih bisa bernafas, kau seharusnya bersyukur aku masih membarkannya hidup!"

Yunho semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat "Tapi Heechul tidak salah apa-apa, setidaknya biarkan dia bahagia"

"Dia salah karena telah terlahir dari rahim orang brengksek yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatimu dariku Yunho!" teriaknya kencang

Ahra membelai rambut Yunho yang masih berlutut di depannya "Jadilah suami yang baik dan penurut chagiya~" ucapnya lembut namun tetap dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Wanita tersebut akhirnya keluar meninggalkan Yunho "Aku tidak boleh gegabah, aku hanya perlu menemukan dimana dia berada sekarang dan menyelamatkannya tapi dimana aku dapat menemukannya" prustasinya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

"Appa?"

"Eh? Kibum?" ucapnya tergugup

Yunho segera bangkit dari posisi berlututnya "Wae? Ada apa Kibum ah?" tanyanya

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui?"

"A-ani, appa mencari kalung berlian yang appa hilangkan untuk umma-mu, kemarin appa membelikannya" kilah Yunho

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang selarut ini?"

"Dari rumah Kyu" jawabnya malas lalu ia keluar dari ruang keluarga tersebut sebelum Yunho semakin banyak bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk percaya dengan sandiwara kalian" gumam Kibum yang kini sudah merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya.

Kibum mengambil photo dirinya bersama Heechul yang terbingkai rapi pada meja di samping tempat tidurnya, tersenyum-senyum sembari memandangai orang yang berada dalam photo tersebut.

"Ahh, aku tiba-tiba merindukan rasa manisnya, rasa manis bibir orang ini" ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap photo tersebut dengan jari-jarinya

KLEK

"Kibum ah"

Kibum bangun karena kaget saat seseorang membuka kamarnya seenaknya, ia meletakkan kembali photo yang tadi berada di tangannya

"Umma? Wae?" ucapnya malas setelah melihat ummanya yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa umma mengganggu?"

"Ani, hanya saja aku tidak suka kau masuk seenaknya" jawabnya dingin

Ahra tersenyum memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Kibum "Bagaimana kalau kau kuliah di luar negeri Kibum ah?"

"Luar negeri? Tidak aku tidak mau"

"Wae?"

"Aku yakin kau akan semakin menyakiti Heechul hyung jika aku tak ada" desisnya tajam

Wanita yang memang cantik tersebut langsung memasang wajah tak suka pada Kibum, mengapa harus nama namja itu yang selalu ia dengar dari mulut anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Tapi di sana kau akan terjamin dan pasti akan menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang ini, umma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Kim Kibum, umma ingin kau memimpin perusahaan appamu dengan baik nantinya"

"Tidak! Dan apa tadi? Perusahaan? Aku ingin menjadi dokter bukan menjadi orang-orang berdasi, lagi pula aku sudah mendaftarkan diri difakultas kedokteran di kota ini" tolaknya lagi

"Pikirkan lagi Kim Kibum, ini demi kelangsungan hidupmu, lagi pula umma akan menjamin hidupmu selama di sana, dan lagi kau akan jauh dari Heechul brengsek itu"

"Nde? Jadi itu niatmu, jika ia lebih baik sekarang kau pergi karena aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya"

Ahra menyerah untuk kali ini "Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu Kibum ah" ucap Ahra sebelum menutup pintu kamar anaknya tersebut.

.

.

"_Jika bukan Yunho yang akan menyelamatkanku, maka ku mohon kirimkan orang lain untuk membebaskanku dari neraka yang bahkan aku belum pernah melihatnya ini tuhan, ku mohon hentikan siksaan yang kau berikan ini"_ batin namja yang kini terduduk dikursi tentu dengan tangan yang terpasung kebelakang dan penutup mata yang masih melekat di matanya.

.

.

**At Morning...**

"Eungh~" Heechul melenguh sembari melengkungkan tubuhnya seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur pada umumnya, meraba-raba sosok yang menemani tidurnya tadi malam. Namun sepertinya ia tak memukannya.

"Hankyungie~"

"Hankyung ah..."

Heechul memanggilnya semakin keras namun tetap tidak ada sahutan, ia mengambil tongkatnya dan berjalan mencoba mencari sebisanya.

"Hankyung-AARGH"

"Mau kemana baby?" ucapnya setelah berhasil mengangkat Heechul bridal style

"Aku mencarimu bodoh!"

Hangeng tersenyum sepertinya sekarang sikap asli Heechul yang seperti biasanya sudah mulai kembali, seperti suka mengumpat, berkata kasar dan blak-blakan yang berlebihan.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu saja? Bagaimana jika kau malah terjatuh hmm?" ucapnya lembut

Heechul mendengus kesal "Aku bukan anak kecil" gumamnya

Hangeng berjalan membawa Heechul kembali ke tempat tidur mereka- ah bukan sepertinya masih tempat tidur milik hangeng, meletakkannya sangat perlahan agar ia tidak kaget.

"Kenapa ke tempat tidur lagi Hangkyungie? Aku jengah di sini. Kau tahu? Setiap hari hanya duduk di tempat seperti ini" kesalnya

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Tentu saja mandi" jawabnya acuh

"Bagaimana aku mencumbumu sebelum kau mandi?" godanya

Hangeng kini mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Heechul yang masih topless. Memang kebiasaan Heechul yang tidak pernah bisa tidur jika mengenakan baju

"Yak yak! apa yang kau lakukan?"

Heechul terlihat panik karena Hangeng mengunci pergerakannya, menindih tubuh namja cantik tersebut.

"Aku menginginkanmu Heenim" bisiknya sembari menjilat daun telinga Heechul meski ia tidak melihat tetap saja membuat Heechul sedikit ahh~

Hangeng muli meraup bibir namja cantik ini, melumatnya habis tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Heechul menolak perlakuannya. Mulai turun pada bagian leher Heechul memberi kecupan-kecupan singkat sembari meraba-raba dada Heechul yang membuatnya merintih nikmat.

Namun hanya sebentar karena Heechul langsung mendorong Hangeng pelan agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Jangan jangan sekarang Han" ucapnya terengah-engah

"Wae?"

"Ani, hanya tidak untuk sekarang, mengerti lah" ucapnya lembut

Hangeng mengerti dan dia juga bukan tipikan orang yang suka memaksa akan kehendaknya. "Sekarang kau ingin mandi?"

"Ne, antar aku mandi"

"Ne, tapi aku jug-"

"Jangan mengatakan kau juga ingin mandi bersamaku karena aku tidak akan mau!" tegas Heechul sebelum Hangeng menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Arasso" pasrah Hangeng akhirnya membopong Heechul menuju kamar mandi.

Hangeng mendudukan Heechul pada bathub yang sudah berisi air hangat masih dengan celana pendek yang ia kenakan, Heechul terlihat begitu menikmati air hangat tersebut .

"Jika kau sudah selesai panggil aku ne? Aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri"

"Ne, Dan kau jangan coba-coba mengintip ku, meski aku buta aku tetap dapat merasakan kehadiranmu!" ancamnya dan Hangeng hanya meng'iya'kan singkat ancaman Heechul tersebut.

.

.

"Segar hyung?" ucapnya sambil sembari membantu Heechul mengeringkan tubuhnya hingga benar-benar kering, Heechul mengangguk.

"Hyung" Hangeng merengkuh Heechul manja dalam pelukannya, dan Heehcul menikmati itu, menikmati pelukan yang sangat sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana tentang pembicaraan ku tadi malam? Kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Hangeng hati-hati

Heechul kembali mengingat pembicaraan mereka kemarin malam dan sepertinya itu sangat banyak dan membuat Heechul harus bertanya.. "Pembicaraan yang mana Hangkyungie?"

"Masalah donor mata"

Heechul melepas tangah Hangeng yang kini memeluknya erat dari belakang "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluargamu Han, jadi aku tidak bisa" tolaknya lembut

Hangeng memutar tubuh Heechul agar menghadapnya, agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik namja tersebut.

"Wae? Ini kesempatan untuk menghindar dari wanita iblis macam Ahra itu"

"Menghindari? Apa maksdumu?"

"Karena kita akan menetap di sana Chullie baby"

"Maksudmu...?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah kasih koment dan saran ^_^**

**Review LAGI!**

**Gomawo ^_^**

**:***


End file.
